Blinded by Rage
by Vyse the Blue Rogue
Summary: (Spoiler Alert!)) Rated 13 for the blod and the violence. When the Armada destroys the Nasarad port, Vyse and his crew encounters Ramierz... Against Fina's advice, Vyse engages battle. This is the consiquesnce...


Blinded by Rage function noRightClick() { if (event.button==2) { alert('Hey! This stuff happens to be MINE... ::slaps your hands:: No touch, child. ::growls::') } } document.onmousedown=noRightClick  A:hover {color #0000FF;}  Blinded by Rage 

Short Story by Frank Dolce

Bright orange flames spewed upwards from the ground at the Nasarad port.The Valua Armada has just attacked the Royal Palace and everything in it's wake.Countless lives were lost in the bombardment from the Valua Warships.Men and women lay slain in the streets and young children lay bleeding to death along side them.The air smelled of fire and death.

Vyse and his fellow Blue Rouges, Aika, Fina and Gilder, watched the masses burn to the ground as their mouths dropped in awe.They had tried to warn the King of the Armada's impending attack, but it was no use.He was so sure that the Armada wouldn't get through.But the Nasarad forces never fired a single shot.

No..!I can't believe this is happening!Aika looked around, trying to find out what to do.Fina clamped her hand onto Vyse's, looking for some sense of comfort in the wake of this madness.Squeezing her hand tightly, Vyse felt rage and anger consume him. He looked around the port for the man responsible.

Who did this?!Which Admiral is responsible?!His voice was full of despair and anger.His eyes watched the flames of the attack burn all in it's wake.All that the Nasarad people worked for was gone.Suddenly a deep voice answered Vyse.

From behind a wall of flames, Ramirez, the newest Admiral of the Imperial Armada emerged, holding a long, silver sword in his hand.His silver hair swayed in the winds.His body was unharmed by the fire around him and he only offered a smile to Vyse as he walked closer, all of the medals on his chest dangling with each step.

Vyse spoke his name slowly, his eyes narrowing on him.He gripped his cutlasses in each hand and prepared for battle.All of this destruction was because of him.It was that thought and that thought alone that circled trough Vyse's mind.

I'll give you this choice only once.Surrender now, or I will kill you.Hand over the Green and Red Moon Crystals...Ramirez extended his left hand towards them.Vyse grinded his teeth and prepared to fight him, not willing to give up the Crystals that had worked so hard for.Suddenly, Fina gripped Vyse's arm, holding him back.

Vyse!He is too strong!You can't beat him now...!Fina's voice was filled with worry and concern.He tugged on Vyse, now wanting him to leave her.But Vyse only kept on moving, letting his arm slip free from Fina's grip.He looked back to her and the rest of his crew.

I have to try!I can't let him get away with this!Fina brought her hands close to her chest and looked to the ground.She had never been so scared in her life.Aika made her way to Fina's side giving her some sense of comfort as she and Gilder watched Vyse walk closer to Ramirez.Ramirez only smiled brighter, entering his fighting stance, holing his sword outright.His eyes burned a hole right into him and he spoke to Vyse with his trademark deep voice.

This was exactly what Ramirez wanted.He wanted to fight the famous Vyse the Fearless...He gripped his silver sword with his right hand and smiled.Vyse stopped a good three yards away from Ramirez.He entered his stance and looked Ramirez down.They stood there in the flames, silent.Only the occasional sound of and explosion of the flames could be heard.But above that, Fina's soft sobs could be heard as well.Vyse gripped his cutlasses hard, as he looked Ramirez down.

Come, Blue Rouge...FIGHT!!Vyse snapped.He rushed towards the Admiral and jumped in the air, shouting a Blue Rouge war cry.He brought the swords downward and landed on his feet.Looking up he gasped.He was gone.Suddenly, Vyse felt an immense pain in his backside.Ramirez had his Vyse with the hilt of his sword and sent him flying forward, hitting the ground hard.Vyse lay there on his stomach for a moment, formulating a plan.But he had no time to think as Ramirez was soon looming over him.Vyse turned over and gasped, awed by the man's speed.Suddenly, Ramirez swung his sword across Vyse's chest, slicing his blue uniform and sending blood splattering to the ground.Vyse screamed aloud and fell back as Ramirez loomed over his body.Fina screamed and her voice shattered the air around her.Using that sound as a last effort, Vyse's body sprung into action.He jumped up in his feet and rushed blindly at Ramirez, swinging his swords.This time he connected.He could feel his cutlasses rip into his chest and he jumped into the air and performed his signature move, Cutlass Fury.Shouting at the top of his lungs, he brought his weapons onto Ramirez, slicing him down the chest.Panting heavily, Vyse stayed on his knees and looked up to Ramirez to inspect the damage.

Heh heh.Ramirez just stood there, looking down at the Blue Rouge.His body showed no signs of wounds and his face still had that evil, sinister look on it.Vyse's mouth opened wide as he watched Ramirez bring his sword to Vyse's left arm, cutting deep into his skin.His warm blood fell to the ground, making a trail downward.Vyse felt his body hit the ground with a sickening thud.His body was broken in half.Blood spewed out of every canyon that Ramirez had cut.Laying there his eyes slowly started to flicker. His vision was blurred as he looked up to the man who had defeated him.Ramirez stood there over the Blue Rouge, smiling to himself.Vyse stammered as he asked the only question on his mind.

H...how... did you...His question was silenced by the laughter of the madman.Aika, Fina and Gilder stood there, in awe at the power of Ramirez.Fina stared to cry softly, looking down at Vyse.His bravery was unbound and his heart the same way.She couldn't bare the sight and looked away and fell into Aika's arms.Suddenly a legion of Armada troopers ran towards the Blue Rouges, pointing swords at them.It was over.The Armada had captured them.Vyse slammed the floor with his fist, clutching his cutlasses still.He knew he should have listened to Fina now.He let his anger get to him.

Thank you for the little exercise, weakling.The Armada will take you now.Right away, troopers came to Vyse and picked him up.His painful cries echoed into the air as the troopers beat him and drug him away, along with the rest of his friends.

Ramirez looked to the shattered Nasarad.He smiled to himself.Gripping his blood stained sword in his hand, he sheathed it and laughed.

Vyse looked to Fina as they were being dragged away.His face was that of a helpless boy that seeked comfort.He held his hand out to her.She did the same, but the troopers pulled them apart.As they were being thrown into the awaiting ships of the Armada, Vyse spoke his only promise to Fina.

I will rescue you...!I promise!And the doors of the ships slammed shut.

[[BACK TO SKIES OF ARCADIA]][1]

   [1]: skiesof.htm



End file.
